El Destino del Donjuán
by Exodya
Summary: //One-shot// Quistis escucha, accidentalmente, a Irvine mientras este le habla a su bebé sobre el destino que le espera a todo Donjuán. //Rating: K-plus, por leves insinuaciones a temas de adultos//


**El Destino del Donjuán**

Suenan las 12pm y ya es hora de darle su biberón al bebé.

Mi primer bebé. Nuestro primer bebé. Un hermoso y saludable niño, con unos pulmones especialmente saludables, principalmente cuando su dueño tiene hambre.

Aunque… es extraño que no esté llorando ahora…

Corrí hacia su habitación, aún con la mamila en la mano, goteando por todos lados, la leche que había preparado. En algún punto la dejé caer y no volví a por ella.

Mi mente no paró de imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Tal vez- tal vez le sucedió algo… puede que haya vomitado y… o, quizás, es como en esos documentales, lo de la… la muerte súbita.

Contuve el aliento. La desesperación no me permitió respirar ni dejar de correr, a pesar de todo, silenciosamente. Sin embargo, me detuve en seco en cuanto vi la puerta entreabierta. Respiré hondo y asomé la cabeza.

Un hombre joven estaba reclinado sobre las barandas de la cuna de mi pequeño. Una mamadera vacía descansaba en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra cubría hasta los hombros la diminuta figura de mi bebé, con una frazada de franela celeste.

Sentí que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo. Me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta, sintiendo más alivio que en ninguna otra situación extrema de mi vida.

Como si ser madre primeriza desde hace un mes no fuera suficiente, no haber dormido lo mínimo indispensable y tener una vida laboral agitada no ayudan a que una se relaje un poco..

Además… el padre de mi niño… lo amo más que nunca, desde luego, pero es muy volado para tomarse las cosas en serio. A veces, temo no poder confiarle mi más grande tesoro: nuestro hijo.

Sé que es un buen hombre y que hacer lo mejor que puede, pero…

"Hey."

Supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí. Que va, igualmente no creo poder dormirme de nuevo…

"Sabes, hijo… es extraño decirte así…"

¿Uh? ¿No sabe que estoy aquí? Muy bien, escucharé lo que tiene que decir… aunque… tal vez no debería…

"De acuerdo, jovencito, debes saber que eres el heredero de una larga línea de Donjuanes…" no es como si me hubiera dado mucha opción, tampoco…

"La vida de un vaquero no es nada fácil, hijo mío, pero da los más maravillosos frutos. Cuando tengas como quince años me entenderás…"

Qué típico de ti…

"Es difícil y solitaria. A veces tendrás miedo, pero deberás saber cómo superarlo.

Supongo que no soy el mejor ejemplo: todavía… tengo miedos, muchos de ellos. La gran mayoría con respecto a ti, bribón.

Pero debes saber algo: el mejor de todos nosotros fue mi tío Dan. Creo que sería tu tío abuelo… en fin, él me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber para ser un Donjuán. Sus lecciones fueron las más grandes de mi vida; las que me salvaron en los peores momentos; las que, aún hoy que ya soy un Donjuán retirado, me siguen ayudando día a día…"

Irvine…

"Sin embargo, la última lección fue la más importante de todas. Esta me la dio cuando yo tenía 12 años, la misma noche en que se mu- en que se fue al Cielo...

Verás, él estaba muy enfermo y, a veces, cuando la gente se enferma, va al Cielo con Hyne, donde no hay dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni tristeza, ni ningún otro tipo de cosa mala, pero dejemos esa explicación para otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy no es el momento en que conozcas ése tipo de cosas. Es más, mantente alejado de todo el asunto tanto como puedas…"

Exacto, no hagas como mamá, papá y tus tíos.

"Entonces, volviendo al tío Dan… su última lección fue la siguiente, y escúchame bien porque, si decides seguir con la tradición de la familia y ser un vaquero y un Donjuán de primera, inevitablemente esta lección te seguirá por siempre. Yo traté de evitarla y no pude, así como todos nuestros antepasados que siguieron esta senda. ¿Listo para conocer la Gran Regla de Oro, joven Kinneas?"

Me está creando expectativa hasta a mí… ¡habla ya, Kinneas!  
Ahora se aclara la garganta… ¿realmente ignora que estoy aquí o se está haciendo?

"Dice así: puede que salgas con todas las mujeres del mundo al mismo tiempo, que tomes las manos de las más frías, que beses a las más tradicionalistas, que te líes –perdona la expresión, la cual te la explicaré en dieciséis años con lujo de detalles- a las más hermosas, que engañes a las más listas y juegues con las más dulces. Pero, tarde o temprano, tu corazón, el que creías inexpugnable, caerá irremediablemente en manos de una mujer. Te tendrá a sus pies, te pondrá el mundo de cabeza y te tendrá comiendo de una mano. Olvidarás todo lo que sabías sobre flirtear en cuanto la mires a los ojos y estarás perdido en el amor... ojala así sea, y ojala dure por siempre, mientras sea puro y real. Les ha sucedido a todos los de nuestra línea y, si tienes suerte, te sucederá a ti, al igual que me sucedió a mí.

Ése es **el Destino del Donjuán**."

Irvine…

"Ése es el Destino del Donjuán. Nunca lo olvides, pequeño... aunque… te lo recordaré en unos años, no te preocupes, bribón."

"Irvine…"

"¿Quistis? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Era mi turno de levantarme y- ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué sucede, cariño?"

"Nada, querido, nada. Todo está bien."

Lo tomo de la mano y nos acercamos a la cuna de nuestro tesoro.

"¿No es hermoso, querido?"

"Salió a la mamá y al papá, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto que sí." Mereces un beso, adorado.

"¿Y eso? Normalmente, después de esos comentarios me sacudes un poco…" Cómo me gusta tu sonrisa…

"Hmm, supongo que hoy estoy generosa." Otro besito más.

"Ven, salgamos antes de que se despierte el bebé."

Caminamos tomados de las manos, sólo unos pocos pasos. Luego nos detuvimos y él me miró significativamente a los ojos, eso me tomó por sorpresa. Una sorpresa agradable, desde luego.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Irvine?"

Esos ojos violáceos siempre me inhiben de pensar concienzudamente, como siempre hago.

"Lo sé, pero… no tanto como yo a ti."

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?" adoro cuando alza las cejas así y sonríe de esa forma…

"Cuando quieras y como quieras, mi bella dama."

Ya estamos en el umbral de nuestra alcoba.

"Es el Destino del Donjuán, Quistis Kinneas, el Destino del Donjuán…"


End file.
